Take Me To Neverland
by Bommie
Summary: First, I broke his car window with a baseball bat. Second, I pushed him at a mud puddle when he followed me home. Third, I messed up his clothes by puking at him. And now tell me, you think this is a love story?
1. Chapter 1

Take Me To Neverland

First, I broke his car window with a baseball bat. Second, I pushed him at a mud puddle when he followed me home. Third, I messed up his clothes by puking at him. And now tell me, you think this is a love story?

Chapter 1

"You're late. AGAIN!" My boss, Kitsuneme, shouted to me. I scowled. "Blame the traffic." I mumbled to him. His slanted eyes glared right at me. I rolled my eyes and he grumbled.

"If only you weren't Nonoko's best friend, I would have fired you!"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. And when you do, she'll fire you're ass up." Kitsuneme glared at me. "I just wish you use your mouth to good purposes, Mikan." He sighed and sat down at his stupid chair that has wheels.

Hi. My name is Sakura Mikan. I have a mother named Yuka. I've walked this earth for 16 years. No, I don't study because I'm suffering this syndrome called 'no money'. I have three best friends; Ogasawara Nonoko, Umenomiya Anna, Shouda Sumire and Imai Hotaru.

I have brown hair that is so much a bother that I just let it be what it is and brown eyes. Wait. Since when did I cared about looks? I work at a book store. Which is probably the best job ever because people rarely read books this days.

Kitsuneme was drinking coffee and reading a magazine; I'm guessing it's porn. The door opened, making the chimes clink. I turned my back first to put my shoes away from the views of our humble customers because it was lying limply besides the cash register.

"Hag, where is my tennis magazine?"

My eyebrow twitched at the stupid nickname my twelve year-old neighbor, Hijiri Yoichi calls me. I turned to him and glared at him; my hands at my sides. "You say that again and I'm telling your mother." He scowled at me.

"Just give me my magazine, hag." He repeated it. Seriously, if I weren't so nice, this stupid kid wouldn't live until today. I grumbled at him and mumbled some colorful words under my breathe as I handed him his copy of his tennis magazine.

He snagged it away quickly from my hand and that just made me hate him more. Yoichi brat smiled at me, but I knew better. "Thanks a lot." He started walking outside, and I was a bit surprised that he didn't added his favorite word.

"Hag." He smiled at me again as he closed the door. My fists tightened and I glared at him as he walked-off. "Annoying brat!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard Kitsuneme chuckle from his favorite spot by the window.

I glared at him too. "Oh, and he doesn't call you 'scum', 'slanty' and 'ugly old man'?" I throwed at him. Kitsuneme looked surprise for a second. Heh. He never knew it by a memorized all the verbal barbs Yoichi brat throws at him.

Kitsuneme snorted at me and sipped his coffee. "Shut up, Mikan."

I huffed at him and put my tongue out at him. He just ignored me and continued reading. Seriously, can you even read something at porn? You obviously just stare at the pictures of stupid girls showing their bodies.

It seriously annoys the hill out of me. It makes me feel ashamed that I belong to the group of female species.

"You know Mikan, you should stop being a sarcastic and violent girl with a hot temper. Try to be nice and quiet and maybe you'll get a boyfriend." Kitsuneme said behind his magazine. I glared at him.

I picked-up my shoe and throwed it at his magazine, not at his shoe. He squealed, then, he placed his magazine down to glare at me. "What is wrong with you! Girls aren't supposed to be violent and troublesome!"

I chuckled at him and folded my arms. "Well, sorry to break this to you, but girls are violent these days. And with what you stated minutes ago, that's a prickly lie. Who ever said I want a boyfriend? I'm miss independent and I love it that way."

Kitsuneme muttered something under his breathe and I just sighed in annoyance. "Whatever. I just need to resist an hour with you, and I'm getting my money." He glared at me.

"You absolutely do nothing here!" He spatted at me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up."

It was 8:00 PM by the time I was out of the door. For the night shift was none other than Nonoko. But seriously, I think the both of them do some stuff together when they're alone. I sighed. 'I hope they use protection..'

I've got all the money I've collected from all my jobs for this week at my black shoulder bag. I began walking to the bus stop, when I felt someone's shadow looming behind me. No, not just someone; because there were two guys behind me right now.

My eyes began to narrow. 'Uh-oh.' My body rotated behind and what I did was to use my womanly insticts; a kick at their outer reproductive system. I heard the man groan in pain. I was a bit surprise when I saw that he was holding a baseball bat.

The other man kicked me by the knees, and as I fell down too, he grabbed my shoulder bag. He. Did. Not! I took the baseball bat when the man started running.

So what I did was to follow him. Well, after hitting the man who was down on his knees with my feet first. I was gritting my teeth as I quickly ran after him. He was running around the small parking lot in-front of the convenient store.

I swinged the bat, but he was quickly out of my way. "DAMN YOU!" I shouted as he dodged again. Finally, after chasing him around, I got him locked at the side of a black car. I smirked at him; showing him my teeth. Who cares if there was spinach stuck there!

"As my favorite villain says, 'knock em' dead'." I swinged the bat, but sadly, the man dodged again, and I hit the car window. He ran quickly, as I stare at the broken car window with wide eyes. It's alarm went off, and all I was doing was staring at it.

A policeman arrived, and he gasped. "YOU!" I didn't even bothered running as he cuffed both of my hands behind me.

I sighed in annoyance. "But sir, my shoulder bag was stolen, I was being followed by two men, one has a baseball bat, so I knocked the other one first, then, the second one ran, so I followed him, then, when I hit him, he dodged, making the car window to come in touch with the bat!"

The policeman's eyes narrowed at me. "Hmm. I don't know, but your story seems unbelievable to me." I scoffed. "Oh, believe me. I don't believe it too." He glared at me and I muttered "Police Pumpkins" under my breathe.

The phone ringed and when he answered it, his eyebrows seemed to rise. "You know whose the owner of the car?" I didn't know why but somehow, I just felt the need to roll my eyes.

After a few seconds, I noticed that the policeman's smug expression turned sour and that his eyes were widening. "You're kidding me." Huh?

"It's his car!"

The policeman was standing-up from his seat. "Oh, dear God." He placed the phone down and turned to me. "You are in trouble, missy."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Eh? What?" He touched my shoulders and began shaking me. "The car window you smashed into a thousand pieces is owned by Hyuuga Natsume!"

I frozed right on the spot. I'm not stupid to not know who Hyuuga Natsume is. Hyuuga Natsume is a billionaire. No, make that trillionaire. He is rich, talented and intelligent. And Sumire keeps telling me he is hot, even though his face makes me laugh.

"DAMN YOU!" I screamed again.

"Hey, wake-up."

I mumbled something that even I don't know what under my breathe as a hand was shaking my shoulder. "Shut up." I said as I continue to shut my eyes close and sleep.

I can't believe that I spend the night in jail though. But whatever, I'm going to sleep. After saying every curse word I knew last night, I was dead tired.

"Wake-up. You were the one who broke my car. At least explain yourself."

I stood-up straight as something sunked into my brain; it was Hyuuga Natsume. "Ouch." I noticed that when I stood-up, I hit his head with my head. "Oh, sorry." I apologized. He looked-up and I saw his red eyes. Hmm, weird eye color.

"Care to explain why you broke the window of my car?" He asked with a raised brow. I gulped; praying to dear God that I should be able to manage to explain things to him without sounding like an idiotic girl who can't even swing a bat accurately.

"That sounds unbelievable." Hyuuga Natsume said with crossed arms and a sigh. The policeman who was walking by gave me a look that says 'I told you so'. I glared at him and I saw him rolled his eyes. Afterwards, I turned back to Hyuuga Natsume.

"Look, do you want me to repeat it? I mean, my mother is probably hyperventilating by now why her daughter is still not home." I told him with crossed arms. He shrugged. "Well, I don't think there's anymore problems here."

I smiled at, stood-up, and patted his shoulder as I walked out of the police station. "Thanks a lot, Hyuuga Natsume."

He was ever so kind to bail me out of jail, but he still didn't believe my story though. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see that it was him. He was wearing black slacks, a maroon polo with a black necktie and his coat at his right arm.

"I'll give you a ride home. I'm sorry that I doubt you. And for your money, I could pay you back." He said as his raven hair fall at his crimson red eyes. I smiled. "I would not refuse that offer."

Somehow, I think I saw the corners of his lips go up a bit. 'Oh, well. Whatever.' He pressed this key something, opening the doors automatically. I opened it and got in. He switched the engine on, and ushered me to buckle up.

The radio wasn't open, and it was a silent ride back to my home. I gave him the directions, and right before I notice it, I was in-front of a blue duplex with a green roof, also known as my house.

I opened the door myself before Hyuuga Natsume can even go out. I was surprised when his hand held my wrist, stopping me from opening the door. "Wait a minute."

My brows furrowed in confusion. But I decided to obey him; and so I closed the door and folded my arms to listent to what he got to say.

"What did the snatchers took from you?" He asked nonchalantly as he ran his right hand to his raven locks. I was taken aback by his question, but decided to answer it truthfully.

I fiddled with my fingers as I answered. "I just got out from work. I got my pay, and what I usually do is to put the money I got from my jobs at my black handbag. Then, I realized that someone was following me. This one guy took my bag. It has all my money."

I saw from the corner of my eye that he was ruffling his hair. I started to become impatient, so I said, "I'm leaving now." I opened the door and got out. I didn't turned my head to look at him, but in a way, I know that he was following me.

"Stop following me." I said; loud enough for him to here, but not to wake-up the neighborhood because it was 7:00 AM. But when I said it though, I wasn't looking at him. I huffed as I stopped. To my annoyance, he stopped too.

I took two steps, and he too took two steps. My temper flared, so I turned around, grabbed his arm, and pushed him at the mud paddle that was right beside him. "STOP FOLLOWING ME, DAMN IT!" I ran to the gate of our house, panting.

My eyes widened as I realized what I did. 'I broke his car window, and pushed him at a mud puddle. And he is Hyuuga Natsume.' My breathing hitched, 'Crap.'

Hello dear readers! You must have know me from my other G.A stories, but this one is a brand new project! I guess I needed time to freshen up from You're Way Better Than The Girls and write something new :D Tell me if I should continue, and I will!

Don't forget to review! If I get many reviews, I'll definitely continue!

P.S: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I won't be able to update after Christmas because at Dec. 29, I'll be an official teenager and I want to celebrate xD (Yes, I'm still 12).


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me To Neverland

**DEDICATED TO **_thiviya123 _& _nightlover_

Chapter 2

Natsume's POV

I glared at nothing in particular as the bodyguards ran up to me. "Young Master, did she just-..?" I scowled at them before they can even finish. "Yes. Now, I want to go home and get a nice, change of clothes."

They bowed in response as they opened the door of my car for me. The chaffeur ended-up driving since I wasn't in the mood to do it. My fist clenched and unclenched as Beethoven played on the CD Player. 'Who knew I would meet my future wife in jail?'

I asked my self with a smirk. "Hey, is she really Sakura Mikan? The one grandpa was talking about?" The chaffeur met my eyes by the mirror. "Yes, young master." I took a towel from one of the drawers as I tried my best to at least make myself look suitable at the eyes of other's.

"Interesting girl, I'd say."

*O*

As we arrived, the man standing in-front of the large doors of the house opened it. Likewise, he bowed too and said, "Welcome back, young master." I just nodded my head in response. "Where's grandpa?" I asked. He gestured towards inside; and I followed him as he lead me to grandpa's room.

It was the last room at the second floor. As he unlocked the door, I took note that the design changed a bit. The porcelain vase was now on the left side; rather than at the right. The flowers weren't roses anymore; they were narcissus.

"Helololo, Natsume!"

That, would be grandpa. He gave me a thumbs-up, and I just, gave him a thumbs-up too. "Well? How is the search for your future wife?" He asked as he did a piroutte. If I just met him today, then I'd probably be gaping at him. But he was like this since I was a kid, so I guess it was okay with me.

I shrugged my shoulders before saying, "I met her by bailing her out of jail." For a moment, he stop circling around like a ballerina and ice skater mix into one. But then, being him, he went back to circling again. "Ohohoho. She is just like her own grandpa."

You might be wondering on what's going on her, so let me be the one to tell you instead. My grandpa and my future wife's grandpa, namely Sakura Mikan, were best friends. And us grandchildren of them are mixed into their crazy ideas. And the outcome? They made an arranged marriage between the two of us.

And guess it? My wife has no idea.

Then, grandpa stopped spinning again. "How did you say you met her again?" I sighed. "I said I met her in jail."

"She was in jail?"

*O*

Mikan's POV

"YOU WERE AT JAIL!"

I scowled at my mother. "Geez, mom. It's not like it's my fault." I retorted back at her; rubbing my ears. When I entered the house, she dragged me by the ears and made me sit at the couch to start lecturing me about 'jail'.

"Whose car window did you broke!" She demanded. I made at her before replying. "Hyuuga Natsume's." She didn't even bother spanking me because of the expression that I made, but her eyes did widen.

"Hyuu-Hyuuga?" She asked weakly. I nodded as I took off my shoes with the help of my toes. I cracked it a bit before adding, "Yeah. And can you believe it? I pushed him at a mud puddle." Her eyes looked like it would burst forth away from it's sockets and spill blood on the floor.

She tackled me and by instinct, I screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU!" I screamed at her. She pulled my hair, and said, "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC KID! WHY THE HELL DID I MARRY YOUR FATHER! I KNEW FROM THE START YOU WILL TURN LIKE HIM!"

As she stopped pulling my hair, I massaged my scalp and she put her tongue out at me. "Geez, are you really the mother or me? You are such a childish person." I grunted at her. She scowled at me and said, "Shut up, you stupid kid."

Mother, also known to others as Yuka, plopped down the sofa and I followed her example. "Mom, I took a lot from you, not from dad." I informed her. She rolled her eyes at me. "You have his annoying attitude," I shot her a grin, and she slapped my forehead and glared at me, "And that stupid grin".

I snickered at her as she got up of the sofa. "Mother, it's your fault you fell in-love with a man like him." Her eyes narrowed more as she turned to me while settling down on the kitchen chairs and began eating cookies. "It isn't my fault!" She snapped back.

I sighed sarcastically. "Oh, yes. Father was very handsome." A blush crept onto her cheeks, and all I could do was to laugh. Seriously, if I will ever marry a man, I want one like otou-san. He may be off there at heaven right now, but it was clear that okaa-san loves him so much.

Not like I will say that out loud.

*O*

So I notice people likes this story T_T Short, but I need to release the main material of the plot for this story. Take time to check my other stories :D Also, please review! P.S: You guys notice I like making Izumi dead? (lol) I dedicate this chapter to the two people I mention at the first page, because when I read their review and messages, I was like; you need to update you lazy piece of ass (lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Take Me To Neverland

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_Chocovani _ (I just love this person)

Chapter 3

Mikan's POV

"What are you cooking?" I asked mother. "Fish." She replied in a monotone.

I decided to amuse myself with my house. It was a duplex, and if you're thinking that only mother and I lives here, then you're wrong. Yuka's best friends, Narumi and Reo, were living here with us. But apparently, the both of them were away for a vacation.

Also, I didn't stopped studying since I was a child, I just stopped this year; which Yuka (calling her mother is tiring), argued over saying that high school life is the best and the most memorable one that I'd experience; though she haven't experienced it herself: what a pain.

Unfortunately, she was also a 'miss independent' like me. She continued her studies when she had time with the help of the local library while working non-stop. And even though either Narumi or Reo can help her, like I said, she was a miss independent. I love how I got that trait.

As for me, all I usually do is work, work, work. But sometimes, Nonoko would teach me some math when she can catch me at the bookstore that the both of us work at. Another HONORABLE and NOT SHAMEFUL fact about me is that I've never had a boyfriend. Lovely, isn't it? And no, sadly, I'm not being sarcastic.

"Here." Yuka cut me off from my musings when she placed the fish and the rice in-front of me. She handed me the chopstick and said, "Wait. I'll just finish the cucumber pickles and cut the mangoes." I held my tongue back when I was about to say; 'Are we having breakfast? All we need now is natto.'

But I should be thankful I can still eat something; while others cannot eat. Yeah, kids should learn from me! I know, I know! No, I'm not vain and/or conceited; I'm just always told of that. Dunno why though.

I was getting bored of waiting, so I got up and took out two glasses from the cupboard and a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge. I sat down on my chair the same time Yuka also did. We said "Itadakimasu" and began eating.

'_Knock, Knock'_

Yuka stood-up with a grunt as she opened the door. "What do you want!" Her temper is as scary as mine, I'd say. I watch as my mother suddenly paled. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please do come in!" My eyes widened as I saw a man cladded in black. "Sakura Mikan-sama?" I nodded.

He showed an ID, but who cares about that? "I' am the bodyguard for the heir of the Hyuuga's; Andou Tsubasa." I can see Yuka also gaping like a fish. "She's going to jail, isn't she?" Yuka asked in a monotone. I didn't have enough time to say "Hey!" when the bodyguard-what's-his-name cracked a smile.

"No. I'm simply here to accompany Sakura Mikan-sama to the Hyuuga Mansion." He explained. Dear Lord, shoot me now. That Hyuuga bastard is going to turn me into a slave for breaking his car window! And, oh shit. Let's not forget that I pushed him at the mud puddle. "Why!" I shouted.

Thank goodness there wasn't any food in my mouth. Because if there is, it would now be at the bodyguard's face. "Questions will be answered by Hyuuga-sama, Sakura Mikan-sama." Pause. Play. "-Sama?" I asked.

He chuckled. And I suddenly had the urge to chuck the water pitcher at him. "Like I said, questions will be answered by Hyuuga-sama." I crossed my arms and glared at him; though his eyes were covered by black sunglasses. "What if I don't want to come with you?" There goes his chuckle again, and there goes my want to chuck the water pitcher also.

"Then, you will be forced to come. Don't you want the money that those two guys stole from you?" He said the magic words. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't scowl at him. "Alright." Bodyguard-chuckle-chuck-pitcher, as I'd like to call him, turned to Yuka. "You will also be coming, Azumi Yuka-san."

Well, of course, like me, she also didn't have a choice. So Yuka-mother-dear and I just followed Bodyguard-chuckle-chuck-pitcher out of the house. I couldn't contain the gasp when I saw three limousines in-front of our measly looking duplex.

Bodyguard-chuckle-chuck-pitcher opened the door for the black limousine on the middle. He got on the back, and the one in front started moving. "Do you think a cat could enter the house and eat our food?" I asked Yuka in a whisper. She glared at me, and said, "For all the things you are worrying about, that's what you are thinking of?" 

I shrugged. "I mean, it would be a mess to clean it, don't you think?" She was silent for a few seconds, then she nodded and clicked her tongue. "Yeah. But I heard the Yoichi's cat died, so it's not really a big problem." I nodded. "Hm. That little squirt deserved it." She hit my shoulder lightly.

"Just because he calls you hag." She said in a snicker. "The kid calls you a trot." Then the silence over-took again. The driver suddenly turned on the radio, and Canon In D Major started playing, as far as I can remember. Music like this are always better than mainstream.

The ride was silent, and when you combine silence and music like that, I tend to get sleepy.

*O*

"Wake up, Mikan." I closed my eyes tigther; though the light is kinda blinding. "No." I don't know why, but I sounded like a pig when I said that. A pig who can talk. Oh, can this be creepier? "Walk up or I'll hang Mr. Bear from the ceiling."

"AWAKE!" I shouted. Just in time, my mother was able to move away before my head could collide with her head. "What time is it already!" Yuka smirked. "Just in time." Then, the car's engine died, and I scowled at the person who I called mother. "I hate you." She smiled at me, and said, "I love you too, darling."

The driver got out of the car, and opened the door. And that's when I remembered that I was here at the Hyuuga Manor. My mouth gaped, with Yuka beside me. "Oh my God." I said. I was standing in-front of a mansion with white paint and concrete rocks. The roof was colored blue, and disturbingly, there were too many windows.

I turned around, and my suspicions were proven right when I saw a fountain. "Um, sir? Can I ask something?" I said, turning to the driver. He straightened and nodded his head. "Yes, Sakura Mikan-sama?"

"Are we still in Japan?" I know, I sound like a stupid naïve child. The corners of his lips tugged up to form a small smile. "Yes, Sakura Mikan-sama." My brows furrowed. I still have more questions to ask when he got inside the car to drive it to the.. err.. where would he drive it?

"Sakura Mikan-sama." 'More people calling me –sama.' Yet again, I turned around to the front gate, where a guy with blonde hair and wearing glasses smiled at me politely. "I will be bringing you and Azumi Yuka-sama to Hyuuga-sama."

Yuka whispered to me, "I could get use to the –sama." I slapped her shoulder. "Oh, woman. Who knows? Maybe he'll turn the both of us to slaves because I smashed his car window, remember?" She rolled her eyes. "Stop being negative."

We were led inside the house, and I'm too amazed and lazy at the moment to even describe it in perfect detail. Oh look! Donuts! "Donuts!" I was a bit taken aback. Did I just said that out loud. 'But my voice doesn't sound like an old man's voice..'

I looked around the room, and saw an old man standing there at the middle of the room munching on donuts.

"Hyuuga-sama." The dude with the glasses said. Said man looked-up. "Hm?" Then, his eyes fell on Yuka and I. "Oh! Well, helololo and welcome! Yuu! Bring us some tea!"

Yuu nodded, and the old man was now leading us to the study room. "Come in, come in!" And then my eyes fell on Hyuuga Natsume. He smirked at me, and I gave him a look that says, 'how-about-another-swim-at-the-mud-puddle' look. Well, in my mind I did. But I cannot do that right now.

I sighed inwardly. The old man lead us to the table at his table, and Yuu later came in with tea and strawberry cake. When he placed it on the table, Yuu went out, bowed, and closed the door.

"So, Mikan-chan, shall I get straight to the point, or lull you around?" The old man asked innocently; sipping his tea. I took a bite from my cake and shrugged. "Straight to the point." Old man smiled. "But don't you have any questions? Why you're here?"

I almost glared at him. Almost. "Well, why am I here?" He laughed. "That just means getting straight to the point too." This time, I really did glare at him. And he continued laughing. "Just like how my grandson glares. Ohohoho. I cannot wait to see your children, my grandchildren, glare like that."

"Yeah, sure, now-.." Wait. What. "Grandchildren!" I shouted; standing up and slamming my palms down at the table. Then, the younger Hyuuga kid said, "Grandpa, just tell her the truth." I sat down while the old man laughed again.

"Well, Mikan-chan, to make things more easy, you will be marrying my grandson, Hyuuga Natsume." He said with a mischevious but innocent-looking smile. If I heard, may God strike me dead. I felt my eyes roll on the back of my head and my body getting weak. And that's when everything weent black.

*O*

Narrator's POV

"She fainted." Natsume said. Yuka then looked at Natsume's grandfather. "Is Mikan really going to marry Hyuuga Natsume?" Old man nodded. "Un." Yuka glared. "No! I don't think-.."

"In the mean time, Yuka-chan, my assistant arranged your vacation for a week at Bali." The old man announced. Yuka stopped. Vacation! At Bali? They are using that against her! So that she would let Hyuuga Natsume marry her one and only daughter! "When? Do I have to pack now?"

The old man smiled again. "Plane leaves this afternoon. The bodyguards had packed Mikan-chan's stuff. She'll be living here temporarily." Yuka stopped again. "You tricked me!" He continued smiling. "I heard there were lot's of pearls there."

"Okay then! Take care of Mikan!" When Yuka left, Natsume sighed. "Gramps, I'm taking her to my room. Her room is still not finished." Said gramps nodded. "Ohohoho. You do that, grandson."

*O*

An update. Oh yes. An update! But this is just a stupid filler chapter -_-' But noo you guys! I haven't gave-up on this story yet! (Yet..) The next chapter will be.. ahh.. how shall I say this? Fluff-induced with a siding of humour? Yep! Now, just click review and that chapter will arrive sooner ;) Another request pweashe? Read my newest story 'The CEO And The Dork' :D I worked hard for it! Bye-bye! Sorry for mistakes, it's already quite late at night, and I should be at least thankful that there is still wi-fi -_-' REVIEW!

P.S: The summary says that Mikan will puke at Natsume.. Well.. you guys just wait for that ;)


End file.
